Talk:Trial 813
I did this trial with the wild karakul in Caederva Mire as SMN/DNC. Using /dnc makes handling the chigoes very easy. They will fall immediately using either box step or desperate flourish, even if you miss. I had to keep the teiwaz equipped for the entire fight to keep the TP up. I had started with the fey crozier equipped and switched to teiwaz for garuda's final blow, but sometimes a chigoe would pop at the last second, making things difficult. To sum up: garuda uses predator claws, melee with teiwaz alongside garuda, use dancer job abilities to get rid of chigoes, wait for bp timer and use predator claws again.Glisten 07:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) -Confirmed, above method works extremely well. Xorlarrin 09:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) -Confirmed as well. As a 90SMN/DNC this was almost laughingly easy. Summon garuda and melee with it until mob is about 40%. By that time Garuda should have close to ~100% TP... Predator Claws should be enough to wipe it right off the map. Keep a bunch of finishing moves on hand for Desperate flourish (will one shot a chigoe) in case it can get one off but in most cases I saw maybe one or two chigoes per every 20-30 mobs fought in this manner. --Chimera 04:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I used to following method which was much faster: if you can dual-box another char level 17-20, go to Konschtat Highlands and sync to this char. Then there are many many EP sheeps that are just 10 second kills! - Tokenr I used Tokenr's method but got a 3rd char to flash 1 sheep and link every sheep in zone sync your smn to a 22 and 2hr you kill 30+ sheep in 1 go, then for the next 2hrs kill them as normal once ready repeat for very fast trial --Jamiegraham8210 12:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Did this trial in Caedarva Mire on 90SMN/45WHM. After going between the Irate Sheep in abyssea and the Karakul in Caedarva Mire, I found the Karakul to be much faster and safer. Predator Claws was constantly doing around 2k-3k damage. The only things to really watch out for are paralysis from feeble bleet (though it missed me most of the time) and the chigoes, which are rather weak. I would save my TP specifically for the chigoes, as Spirit Taker gave me a greater MP return from them than the karakul. --Eiyoko 10:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I just went to Caedarva Mire as 99 SMN/WHM and never took a swing. The Sheep seem to send out the Chigoes when it was doing its TP move. I did not swing at them as to keep their TP low; considering I did a lot less dmg than Garuda. Made no sense for me to give him that much more TP with the little dmg I was doing with my staff. I just sent in Garuda and did PC right away, that took almost 65% of HP off the mob or more. Just sat back watching her beat it to a pulp. Just kept my retreat command macro at hand in case the Chigoes popped. If they popped, then called her back. She will instantly attack the little buggers. Then sent her right back at the sheep to do the last few blows. I got Chigoes around every 4-6 Sheep, so it was not that big of a deal. I agree that the sheep here die a lot faster than the abby ones, plus no sleep. It never stuck. --Evillllllllllll (talk) 01:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC)